Unreleased Music of Cowboy Bebop
Despite four albums, two EPs, a couple of singles, a compilation, and a five-disc set with material previously unreleased, there remains a great deal of music used in both the series and in the movie that has not seen an official release. __TOC__ The Series Unreleased versions of released songs The following tracks have all had at least one arrangement released on CD, but these particular alternative cues, some of which are significantly distinctive, have never been made officially available. Adieu (Operatic Version) * Speak Like a Child, at the 01:32 mark, where Faye loses a bet and Spike loses a fish Amusement Park (Ritardando Version) * Pierrot Le Fou, 21:00, the end of the big parade Doggy Dog (Percussion) * Bohemian Rhapsody, 02:42, Session card Don't Bother None ~Karaoke~ * Sympathy for the Devil, 04:37, Spike follows Giraffe who's following Wen * Hard Luck Woman, 15:03, Spike gets into a fight with Appledelhi, which Ed gate-crashes * The latter cue uses the extended Don't Bother None (Long Version) from Boxed Set, but the CD still includes the vocals Go Go Cactus Man (Andy Whistling) * Cowboy Funk, at 08:06 and 15:08, Cowboy Andy whistles as he arrives on the scene Go Go Cactus Man (Extra Guitar Version) * Cowboy Funk, at 19:09, the shootout, and 20:26, where Andy decides to retire from the cowboy life * This is not the same as the (Guitar Version) from Boxed Set which occurs at 22:10 Goodnight Julia (Solo Sax Version) * Toys In The Attic, Preview for Jupiter Jazz (Part 1) at 24:10 * Jupiter Jazz (Part 1), at 16:55 when Gren takes Faye back to his apartment, and 20:52 while Spike confronts Vicious in the snow and Faye sees Gren take a shower Piano Bar II / Memory (Piano Version) * Jamming With Edward, 19:21 during the news broadcast about MPU * Jupiter Jazz (Part 1), at 11:07, Faye meets Gren at the bar, and in the Preview for Part 2 at 24:09 * Bohemian Rhapsody, Preview for My Funny Valentine at 24:10 * My Funny Valentine, at 05:27, when Faye meets Whitney at the hospital * Cowboy Funk, at 11:05, while Faye visits Andy's boat * Hard Luck Woman, Session title at 02:44 The Real Man (Ambient Version) * Ganymede Elegy, Preview for Toys In The Attic, at 24:10 * Toys In The Attic, at 08:17, when Jet collapses, and 16:21 while Spike searchs the Bebop The Singing Sea (Piano Version) * Jamming With Edward, Preview for Ganymede Elegy at 24:03 * Ganymede Elegy, 05:11, while the team are visiting Ganymede Space Lion (Solo Sax Version) * Jupiter Jazz (Part 2), the Part 1 recap at 01:33 Spokey Dokey (Alternate Take 2) * Sympathy For The Devil, at 17:15 while Wen sits alone and Jet talks to with Spike, and from 21:35 as Wen dies Wo Qui Non Coin (Edward Humming) * Brain Scratch, Preview for Hard Luck Woman, at 24:09 Known licensed music The following cues are known licensed tracks that were not made available on any Cowboy Bebop album. Utrenja Part I: Złożenie Chrystusa do grobu - II. Pieśni Pochwalne * Composer: Krzysztof Penderecki * Toys In The Attic, at 13:45, Spike finds Ein is ill, and at 18:37 when Spike investigates the Fridge * Pierrot Le Fou, Eyecatch I card, 09:23 Waltz of the Flowers * Composer: Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky * Unidentified recording * Toys In The Attic, 21:30 Unreleased or unidentified music Cues in quotes have no confirmed name. It's likely that some cues in this list may also be licensed, or library, tracks and not music composed specifically for the series. "Banned Broadcast" * Brain Scratch, 06:02 "Blues Guitar Riff" * Improvised, but can combine riffs from both Forever Broke and Don't Bother None in the same cue * Asteroid Blues, Eyecastch II card 12:26 * Waltz For Venus, at 10:25 when Spike finds Stella, and 19:59 when he visits her in hospital "Brain Dream" * Brain Scratch, TV advert for game console at 05:40 "CBC Action News Theme" * Brain Scratch, Theme for the TV news broadcast at 02:58 * Also appears in The Movie at 00:12:20 for a TV bulletin on the terrorist incident "Funk" * Jamming With Edward, 05:41, during the TV interview * Brain Scratch, 11:58, while Jet queues at the toy store "Gamelan" * Gateway Shuffle, at 08:38, in the Space Warriors' lab, and 12:26, when Bob explains the virus to Jet "Hip-Hop Bebop" * Cowboy Funk, Preview for Brain Scratch at 24:09 * Brain Scratch, Session card at 02:51 "Insane Order! SCRATCH" * Brain Scratch, SCRATCH horror video at 03:20 "Jazz Jam" * Pierrot Le Fou, Preview for Boogie Woogie Feng Shui, 24:12 "Laughing Bull" * Jupiter Jazz (Part 1), when Laughing Bull sings at 01:32 and 02:16 "Latin Percussion" * Stray Dog Strut, Session title card at 02:08 * This doesn't quite sound like percussion rhythms of either Doggy Dog or The Egg and I "Rock'n'Roll Diner" * My Funny Valentine, 08:22, Faye triggers the arcade "Secrets" * My Funny Valentine, 03:28, Faye asks Ein if he's interested in her past "Soap Opera" * Speak Like a Child, 06:19, theme music from an old soap opera "Space Time" * Jupiter Jazz (Part 1), 02:46, while Vicious talks to The Van * Black Dog Serenade, at 02:07 and 05:03, with Udai and Tucan, then Dig upsetting Udai * The Real Folk Blues (Part 1), 03:10, as The Van appear to have captured Vicious "Spike's Whistle" * Asteroid Blues, 12:11, as Spike leaves the bathroom "Spike's Whistle (English Dub)" * Asteroid Blues, 12:11, as a different Spike leaves the same bathroom at the same time "Stairway to Heaven I" * Mushroom Samba, 12:43, Spike hallucinates an infinite staircase "Stairway to Heaven II" * Mushroom Samba, 13:22, when Spike talks to a frog "Stomp!" * Sympathy For The Devil, during the showdown between Spike and Wen at 20:08 Vitamin "D" * Honky Tonk Women, Eyecatch II card at 12:10 * My Funny Valentine, Eyecatch I card at 13:32 Vitamin "E" * Jupiter Jazz (Part 1), Eyecatch II card at 12:20 * Jupiter Jazz (Part 2), Eyecatch II card at 12:17 * Wild Horses, Eyecatch I/II cards from 11:07 * The Real Folk Blues (Part 1), Preview for The Real Folk Blues (Part 2) at 24:11 Vitamin "F" * Mushroom Samba, Eyecatch I card at 10:44 * Boogie Woogie Feng Shui, Eyecatch I card at 10:09 Vitamin "G" * Mushroom Samba, Eyecatch II card at 10:49 Vitamin "H" * Speak Like a Child, Eyecatch I card at 10:55 * Boogie Woogie Feng Shui, Eyecatch II card at 10:15 "Whatever Happens" * Wild Horses, 22:01, as the Space Shuttle returns to Earth "Worst Toilet on Io I" * Mushroom Samba, 12:55, while Faye hallucinates a giant toilet "Worst Toilet on Io II" * Mushroom Samba, 13:53, when Faye swims with the fishes The Movie Unreleased versions of released songs The following tracks have all had at least one arrangement released on CD, but these particular alternative cues have never been made officially available. [[Dijurido|'Dijurido']]' (Instrumental Version)' * 01:03:38, Jet finds Spike not dead; Electra gets suspended from duty [[3.14|'3.14']]' (English Dub)' * 01:06:56, Ed sings in English [[Fingers|'Fingers']]' (Ambient Version)' * 01:22:29, Vincent learns Faye knows Spike Unreleased or unidentified music Cues in quotes have no confirmed name. It's possible that some cues in this list may be licensed tracks and not music composed specifically for the movie. "Metallics" * 00:11:30, Faye watches as Vincent escapes and vanishes * 00:30:23, Vincent meets Murata at the warehouse * 00:38:45, Jet and Ed realise the marbles hold a secret; Vincent plays solitaire * 00:50:44, Vincent uses the virus to kill Lee, and Faye tracks the commotion to Vincent's apartment "CBC Action News Theme" * 00:12:20, CBC News Live shows the aftermath of Vincent's attack "Clocks" * 00:25:56, Spike sees Electra in the street "Fistful of Woolongs" * 00:27:56, an old western movie soundtrack * It contains at least three distinct themes, including spaghetti-era Morricone motifs of jaw harps and whistles as previously pastiched in Cowboy Funk, but also romantic middle sections with mariachi trumpet and strings, more reminiscent of late 1950s American western scores from Bernstein or Tiomkin * At the beginning and end of the cue, using those Morricone-style motifs with new themes, it's also a self-referential parody of the series' own [[Go Go Cactus Man|'Go Go Cactus Man']] from Cowboy Funk, chronologically the preceding Session to the movie. This implies not only is this old black and white western where Cowboy Andy got his signature whistle from, but he's somewhat misremembered it "Trick or Treat" * 00:44:24, Happy Halloween video from Vincent "Central Station" * 00:53:20, Spike, Vincent and Electra all converge on Central Station * This should not be confused with [[7 Minutes|'7minutes']], which is a different song, even though at times they appear to have tonal similarities __FORCETOC__ Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Unreleased Music